Jim DeMint
Jim DeMint 'is a South Carolina Senator and important member of the Tea Party Movement. Personality Jim is an easy-going man who isn't difficult to get along with. He's a nice, southern fellow with a great attitude. History Jim DeMint was born in Greenville, South Carolina and was one of four children. DeMint attended the University of Tennessee where he earned a Bachelor's Degree and Clemson University where he received his MBA. DeMint was elected to the House of Representatives in 1998 until 2004, where he used the Tea Party Movement to be elected to the Senate. On December 6, 2012, DeMint suddenly and unexpectedly announced is resignation from the Senate. Weeks later, Governor Nikki Haley appointed Tea Party Congressman Tim Scott to take over DeMint's seat, and Scott will become the only African American in the U.S. Senate and first from the South since Reconstruction. Political Positions and Stances Abortion *Opposes abortion in every situation except when the mother's life is at risk. American Culture and Values *Dedicated Presbyterian and has consistently supported led school prayer. Economics *pposes spending increases, federal bailouts for banks and the auto industry. DeMint favors a balanced budget amendment for the constitution. Education *Believes that education in America is lacking and new innovative ideas should be introduced by giving more control to state and local areas over the education system. Energy and Oil *Voted to protect middle-income Americans from national energy tax. *Voted "no" on tax incentives for oil production. *Does not believe in prohibiting drilling.[http://www.ontheissues.org/International/Jim_DeMint_Energy_+_Oil.htm'DeMint on Energy and Oil] Foreign Policy *Opposed the NATO intervention in the Kosovo War *Supported the invasion of Iraq. Global Warming and Environment *Power to preserve it is best handled by state and local groups. Government Roles Health Care *Opposes all health care reform attempts made by the Obama Administration. *Sponsored the Repealing the Job Killing Health Care Law Act, which is currently before Congress. Immigration *Illegals should not be granted amnesty. *Voted to end funds for declared "sanctuary cities". *English should be the official language of Government. *The Mexican border should have a fence. *Illegals should not participate in Social Security.[http://www.ontheissues.org/International/Jim_DeMint_Immigration.htm'DeMint on Immigration'] National Security *Highly critical of Obama for failing appoint a head for Transportation Security Administration. *Criticized the attempted terrorist attack on the U.S. on Dec/25/2009 Same Sex Marriage *Opposes Same-Sex marriage *Opposes openly gay people teaching in public schools Second Amendment Rights *Supports the right to bear arms. Accomplishments *Successful marketing consultant *Loving husband to Debbie DeMint *Author of Now Or Never *TEA Party leader in Senate *President of The Heritage Foundation Quotes "The hope and change the Democrats had in mind was nothing more than a retread of the failed and discredited socialist policies that have been the enemy of freedom for centuries all over the world. I fear America is teetering towards tyranny." "One of the greatest titles in the world is parent, and one of the biggest blessings in the world is to have parents to call mom and dad." "If we want to secure the best jobs in the future, we must make America the best place in the world to do business." "Since the dawn of time, traditional marriage - the union between one man and one woman - has been the building block of civilization, and at no point in our nation's history has that foundation been under more severe attack than now." See also *Republican Party References Category:Politicians Category:Former Representatives Category:Senators Category:Tea Party Members Category:Republicans Category:A to Z Category:People Category:Cool People